Special Training
by jukesman54
Summary: When Red takes three of his most trusted Pokemon out for training in Mt. Silver, he discovers he's in for a lot more than he bargained for.  Rated M for explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

__**I do not own any of the Pokemon games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. **

Warning! Explict sexual content inside! Read on if you choose!

* * *

><p>The life of a Pokemon trainer. That's what I had chosen to become when I left my hometown that fateful day several years ago, with nothing but my wits and a pesky Pikachu at my side.<p>

Ever since, I've slowly but surely made a name for myself in the ranks of the Pokemon League, traveling from city to city region to region. With each battle and each Gym I conquered, I moved one step closer to achieving my goal…becoming a Pokemon Master.

Who am I you ask? Well, I'd rather not say my name really. However, I'm a young sixteen year old teen from the city of Pallet with brown hair and eyes. All of my clothing, including my favorite cap, bore the Pokemon League insignia.

It was on this day after finishing a rough tournament where I decided to go off towards one of my favorite training grounds, Mt. Silver. I'd made the long trek up the mountain twice before to train on the harsh terrain against the powerful Pokemon who called it home in order to hone my skills as a trainer and to strengthen the bonds with my team. This time it was no different…except for one exception.

I decided to bring only three of my main team with me, excluding my Pikachu, Eevee, and my Snorlax. It took a while for Pikachu to agree to stay in Pallet, including having to take a few Thunderbolts out of his frustration. Still, the idea of relaxing at home with my Mom's cooking was too much to resist.

After the long hike, I finally managed to reach my destination. It was a small cabin that I managed to rent out with some of my earnings. It wasn't much, but it had everything I needed in order to accomplish what I wanted to out here. There was a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and a living room with no TV. I didn't want any distractions.

Once I went inside, I sighed in relief before retrieving my three Poke Balls before releasing them, with their inhabitants appearing before me in a flash of light.

"Squritle!" "Saur!" "Char!"

"Well, we finally made it," I said to my team. "We'll rest up tonight before we start training tomorrow. How's that sound?"

All three nodded at the suggestion. They were of course my Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, all being females. I had managed to catch all three towards the beginning of my journey, and they'd been on my team ever since.

Squirtle was probably my most energetic Pokemon not named Pikachu. She was a fun loving, laid back little turtle who always seemed to keep everyone in a good mood. Occasionally, she would spray me with a Water Gun, but I'd gotten used to that some time ago. While it was true she'd chosen to stay a Squirtle for the time being, my opponents usually underestimated her whenever I sent her into battle.

Charizard was without a doubt my most prideful team member, always eager to show off her power in battle. It had taken us a little while to get on the same page when she'd reached her final evolution, but when we did our foes could only be ready for a force to be reckoned with. I usually could count on her whenever I was in a tight spot.

Lastly, there was my Ivysaur. She was probably the most quiet and peaceful on my team, but she was also one of the more caring of the team, usually the one to break up squabbles and what not whenever I wasn't around, which I usually thanked her for immensely. In battle, she was usually one of my better defenders since her speed wasn't the greatest either.

While all three relaxed and spread out along the living room floor, I began to prepare dinner. I had managed to bring enough rations for about a week for myself and the same amount of Poke food for the girls, so we wouldn't go hungry.

I watched as the three conversed quietly in their own language together. I always wondered what they could possibly be talking about, but I had a feeling a didn't want to know. However, I did notice something odd about Ivysaur, who seemed to twinge a bit and wince every now and then. I didn't really take it seriously thinking she'd just been cramped up from being in her ball for so long, so I let it slide for the moment.

Once I managed to feed them all and myself, we eventually retired for the night. I decided not to return them all to their Poke Balls and instead let them all sleep in the comforts of the cabin instead. While I slept in the main room, Squirtle and Ivysaur rested next to the curled up Charizard, whose own flame would keep them warm all night. I was tempted to join, but I decided against it.

* * *

><p>After a good night's rest and an early start the next morning, the four of us quickly set off to work. My main goal for the day would just to focus on conditioning and nothing else. This usually meant that we'd all do lot of jogging through the forest, me included. I found it very effective if a trainer trains alongside his Pokemon, for both morale and physical benefit.<p>

The girls, as expected, weren't the most enthusiastic about the long jog for obvious reasons. Charizard preferred flying, Squirtle swimming, and Ivysaur just standing in place for long periods of time. However, they still ran alongside me on the path as we ran in the crisp air of the mountain.

About an hour in however, I quickly noticed that Ivysaur was continuing to fall further and further behind. I encouraged her as best I could, but it quickly became apparent to me that something was off with the grass-type. I then stopped for the moment, allowing her to catch up and everyone else to take a rest.

While Charizard and Squirtle caught their breath, I walked over to Ivysaur. "You okay, Ivysaur?" I asked with genuine concern.

The grass type looked up at me as she gasped for air. "Saur, saur, ivysaur," she replied, nodding each time.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt or anything are you?" I looked over Ivysaur for any sign of potential injury, but nothing looked wrong with her physically.

Ivysaur shook her head furiously. "Ivy…saur!" she replied. From behind me, Charizard seemed to hold back a loud grunt, causing Ivysaur to scowl at the fire dragon for some reason. I looked between them both in confusion before shaking it off as nothing.

We then stopped a hundred yards in front of us to a small stream, where I let all three take a well deserved drink. Squirtle didn't hesitate to jump in to rehydrate herself, spraying water all over us. We all gave her dirty looks for it, but she just laughed and stuck her small tongue out at us.

We were relaxing for about five minutes when suddenly we all heard several snaps of twigs, causing the four of us to spring to our feet in alarm. Within seconds, several different types of Pokemon emerged from the trees and brush, all with a intent to harm inscribed on their faces. I counted several Mightyena, Linoone, Growlithe, and even a couple Sandslash amongst the bunch.

Now I'd seen this almost a million times with other Pokemon throughout my travels, but somehow this felt much different for some odd reason. The looks in all of their eyes didn't show annoyance…but something else. I then noticed Squirtle and Charizard seem to shield Ivysaur from their view, a worried expression on their faces.

I knew then and there we needed to escape…and fast.

I quickly commanded Charizard and Squirtle to use their Flamethrower and Water Gun attacks respectively. Both figured what I intended as their attacks collided together, causing a cloud of steam to form around us, obstructing the four of us from view and disorientating those wild Pokemon around us.

Not hesitating, I quickly rushed over to Ivysaur and grabbed her shaking form before I quickly jumped upon Charizard's back. Once Squirtle was on as well, I nudged her side to tell her to take off. She roared in approval as we shot from the steam cloud in a hurry, the many growls of the Pokemon below filling our ears.

I quickly told Charizard to head back to the cabin, but not before an all too familiar buzzing sound caught my attention. I whirled back to find three Beedrill coming at us and gaining quickly.

I cursed under my breath before I ordered Ivysaur to try and use Stun Spore to slow them down. However, my grass type seemed to shaken to do anything, stricken by fear. Growling out of frustration, I then had Squirtle try out her Water Gun once more. She nodded before jumping on my head and spraying all three Beedrill accurately. I smiled to myself as they were too stunned to continue the pursuit.

Five minutes later, we'd arrived back at the house. Once Charizard had landed, Ivysaur immediately jumped off and rushed inside. I shouted at her to come back, but it was too late. I then heard a slam from the inside of the cabin, realizing she'd probably locked herself in one of the bedrooms.

I looked at both my other Pokemon, who were just as worried as I was to say the least. I was going to ask them what they knew, but I figured I'd save it for later. Thanking Charizard for her efforts, I hurried inside to find the closed door of my room, indicating Ivysaur was there.

I peered inside, my heart sinking when I found Ivysaur sulking in the corner of the room next to the bedside table. Her leaves and flower bud shivered as she continued. I slowly closed the door behind me and approached her quietly.

"Ivysaur?" I asked, my hand reaching out to her. "Are you ok?"

"Saur!" she replied as one of her vines snapped out and struck my hand. I yelped in pain, shaking my hand several times. Ivysaur gasped, her intent to harm me unintentional, only making her feel worse.

I softly petted her head in an attempt to comfort my grass type. "Hey, it's ok Ivysaur. These wild Pokemon can get pretty crazy sometimes. It's not your fault."

"Ivy…," she whispered, not completely convinced.

"Hey, the important thing was that no one got hurt. I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you or Charizard or Squirtle. You all mean too much to me."

Ivysaur looked up to me and gave a small smile. "Saur…ivysaur…" However, I could still tell that something was bugging at her. Not only that, but the strangest sensation entered my nose. I shook my head slightly to refocus.

"I still don't get why those Pokemon came after you in particular though…," I said scratching my chin. Ivysaur lowered her head again when I caught another whiff of that strange, spice like scent. I had to admit it was pretty good and it seemed to get stronger by the second. It was only then I realized it's source…

"Ivysaur…," I said softly. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Ivysaur cringed in fright. "Don't be scared." She then stared into my eyes before leaning on her side and lifting one of her hindlegs for me to see something to confirm my suspicions.

"You're in heat, huh?" I asked as Ivysaur returned to all fours. "All those Pokemon were attracted because of your sweet smell." Ivysaur blushed furiously, only proving my theory even more.

I sighed as I tried to figure a solution to this problem. I had known that this would happen at some point thanks to the wise words of several breeders I'd met. Unless I found a male for her to mate with, Ivysaur's heat would persist for a long amount of time. While there was the option of trying one of the wild males to mate to try it with, I had a feeling that Ivysaur wouldn't want that after nearly being corralled into doing so.

I then felt as Ivysaur climbed into my lap and nuzzled my shirt. I cringed in surprise as the smell got even more intense, causing my head to spin out of control as well as send blood flowing to a certain body part of mine. As I moved to shove her off of me, I then looked into her eyes. They were almost half-lidden, as her red pupils stared deep into my own, a desire deep within them. I had only ever seen that look one time before…

That look had come from the eyes of the very pretty gym leader of Cerulean City, Misty, on what had been the most exciting night of my life after I'd saved her from a Team Rocket Executive who tried to use her to get to me. Let's just say that Misty will always smile at the sound of my name.

However, I wasn't exactly feeling the same way from being looked at by something I never expected to get it from. A Pokemon…especially from one of my own at the least. My mind and conscience knew immediately that this sort of thing wasn't exactly viewed upon well by the general public. I'd heard of pokephilia, but I'd never really taken it that seriously before.

I just sat there in shock as one of Ivysaur's vines came out and rubbed my cheek. We'd always been close as trainer and Pokemon, that had been no secret with any of my Pokemon. However, I never really even considered just how much it would go. I had a feeling the heat had a bigger impact more than anything.

"Ivysaur…," I said as firmly yet softly as I could. "You know I love you and the others equally, but I don't think that what you're thinking is such a good idea."

"Saur?" she asked, obviously not convinced. Her vine hadn't left my cheek just yet.

"I'm your trainer and your friend," I continued. "I'm flattered that you may feel like that about me, but that's just your hormones talking." I noticed her vines and leaves begin to droop in sadness. "I'm really sorry…but I promise that the others and I will help you through it."

"Saur…ivy…," she mumbled. It killed me to see my grass type like this, making my heart sink. I knew that I would regret it, but I had to try and make up for it with something.

To her surprise and even my own, I hoisted Ivysaur into my arms and pulled her towards my face, giving her a tight hug. She sighed and relaxed in my grip as I petted her as she nuzzled me in return. I had to admit, I always thought she was cute, even when she was still a Bulbasaur. After a minute or so, I then pulled her back to we can look at each other once more. We stared into each other for a few moments before she then did something I didn't see coming. With a quick jerk of her vines that I'd seen so many times, she wrapped them around my neck and pulled my face towards her own, giving me a big, fat kiss on the lips.

I gasped hard as she held me in place with her vines, too strong for me to break free on my own. For the moment, I simply let her continue. I honestly thought it was gross at first, but then as I relaxed it got a little better. It was just a soft, tender kiss…and…and it felt…kinda good.

Little did I know that Ivysaur's aroma over me had grown even more, as her scent was really beginning to work on me now. I couldn't help but feel myself get hard as her natural hormones did their work on me.

When we finally pulled back, I was panting a little bit. No way I could be aroused…but there I was with a familiar bulge in my pants.

"Saur?" my grass type pleaded with me.

I didn't know what to do. On one hand, my conscience was screaming at me to get the hell out. On the other hand, my teenage hormones were saying something a lot more differently.

"You really want this don't you?" I asked. She nodded eagerly in return. "Well…" I cringed. "Ok…"

Ivysaur cheered in response before giving me another kiss. I let her continue before I lifted her off of me again. She then turned around and exposed herself to me, her dripping hole staring at me and waiting to be taken.

Now it would have been interesting to rush right in, but my time with Misty proved me wrong. She'd drilled into my head about what girls like…so I decided to give it a try and see if it would work on Ivysaur.

Gulping hard, I slowly reached down towards her sex and brushed it with my palm, causing her to shiver in delight. I kept rubbing before I let my finger trace her outer lips as well. Ivysaur cooed in delight, making me a little more confident. I increased my pace before I slowly pierced her, making her gasp.

For the next couple minutes, I rotated between rubbing and entering her with my digits. I also made sure to massage her as well, making sure she was treated like the flower she was. By now, my hands were sticky with a substance I could only equivilate to something like nectar.

Soon, Ivysaur turned to me and spoke her name rapidly. I then knew that it was time, with her ready to go.

I knew that what I was about to do was crazy…but I cared for Ivysaur too much to let her down. She needed me more than I'd known, and I had to do something about it.

Within seconds, my undergarments were off, exposing myself to her as well. Her eyes widened at the sight of my member. Let's put it this way, I wasn't a porn star, but I wasn't small either.

I was trembling as I got down on my knees behind Ivysaur and petted her softly. "Alright…here goes nothing. You ready?" I asked.

"Ivysaur…" she nodded, bracing herself for me.

Taking a deep breath, I then slowly pushed my way inside Ivysaur. I let that breath go as I eased my way inside her before I hilted her completely. I sighed as I felt her inner walls massage me from all sides, the feeling something I couldn't put into words.

Ivysaur had been panting the entire time. Once she deemed herself ready, I began to pull back before entering again, causing us both to shudder in delight. We continued on slowly before I went a little faster.

"Saur…saur!" Long moans issured from my grass type as I continued, making sure I had a firm grip on her side. I was scared that it would hurt mating with a Pokemon, but I couldn't help but the exact opposite. While I humped her repeatedly, I could feel as her flower released more hormones into the air, causing my own to go haywire.

I was then surprised when Ivysaur's vines sprouted from her once more, only this time they wrapped themselves nice and snug around my chest before pulling me even closer to her. This forced my shaft to go even deeper inside her with each push, making the pleasure increase furthermore. I groaned in delight, unable to form words to describe how good it felt.

Our bodies rocked back and forth as I pushed deeper and deeper inside of Ivysaur, her moans driving me forward with each thrust. We were both panting by this point from the effort and the immense pleasure. I could feel the grip of her vines become stronger and stronger as she held me against her.

I knew I couldn't last much longer by this point, so i started thrusting quicker to try and get as much out of it as I could. About thirty seconds of love making later, I watched Ivysaur close her eyes and scream her name loudly as her vagina clamped down me. I felt my member become coated from her sweet nectar, making my entry even faster.

Desperate to finish as well, I humped her several more times before I hilted myself inside my grass type as far as I could. With a loud gasp, I felt myself release my seed inside her. Ivysaur cooed at the warm shot filling her welcoming depths. I humped her a couple more times before I could give no more before slumping over Ivysaur in exhaustion, gasping for air while coming down from my high.

I remained in her for about a minute before I pulled out and layed down next to Ivysaur. I looked into her eyes to find her beaming at me, relieved of the itching and burning of heat. I didn't bother asking if she felt any better, just petting her softly as we relaxed.

I knew things would be different from that point on, now having gone as far as trainer and Pokemon could go. Little did I know that my journey into this new style of training was only just beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys! Here is chapter 2! Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games or characters. They belong to their respective owners_.

_Chapter contains explicit sexual acts between mhumanxfemale squirtle!_

* * *

><p>I had to admit in those next couple of days that I felt awfully strange after I'd done the dirty deed with Ivysaur. You would too if you'd just done the act with one of your Pokemon. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it just felt…awkward.<p>

Nonetheless, Ivysaur seemed to feel much better after our session. Her normal appetite returned as well as her mood lightening up some. When we went back out to train the next day, her attacks were as clean and crisp as I've ever seen them. I could only shake my head in amazement after she'd used her Razor Leaf to cut an old log into near perfect pieces, my grass type giving me a look of pride after she'd done it.

Happy as I was to see Ivysaur ok, I couldn't help but feel curious to whether my other two Pokemon had known what'd we'd done. I knew that Squirtle and Charizard were close to Ivysaur, having been the ones to help her even when I didn't know what was wrong with her. As I watched them all train, my young mind couldn't help but project certain images in my head involving my fire and water type. What would it be like to…?

No. I can't think like that. Yes, I had sex with my Ivysaur, and I did enjoy it. However, as their trainer, I knew it would be wrong to continue to engage in those sorts of activities as I figured it would affect my future battles and how I'd go about them. I figured if Ivysaur had the same problem again, I'll do the right thing and take her to the Day Care. Helping her would be a one time only thing.

Oh, how naïve I can be…

It was several days later when I decided that my three Pokemon had deserved the day off after all their hard work. Any good trainer knows that even Pokemon need sometimes the best days of training were there wasn't training at all. I considered a big a mental break as I did a physical one.

So it was on this day that I decided to go relax at one of the ponds that dotted the areas around Mt. Silver. If anything, I needed a good soak after being shower less all this time. Yes, I sacrificed personal hygiene sometimes when it came to Pokemon training.

I asked the girls if any of them wanted to join me, though the question was mainly based for Charizard and Ivysaur. I already knew Squirtle's answer. My turtle Pokemon jumped on my head the second she saw me in my sleeveless gray shirt and blue swim trunks, cheering her name in joy at the idea of going swimming. Charizard and Ivysaur, however, seemed to content to just lay around and sunbathe all day in the grass around the cabin. I figured Charizard would also get a good flight in as well before I returned that night.

It took me about ten minutes to reach the small body of water. Squirtle immediately dived in, the splash sending the water flying towards my ankles. I shivered at the cold water as I shook it off. I then removed my shirt before slowly wading in, my body working to adjust. The pond had sort of a small drop after you'd step in, about four or five feet being my guess. This meant that I was waist deep as soon as I got in.

Once I was good, I made sure to run the water around my body, cleansing my skin and removing the evidence of the hard work we'd been putting in. As I did this, I couldn't help but watch Squirtle relaxing on her back. I smiled before turning to sit down, the soft sand at the bottom cushioning me as the water rose to just a few inches below my neck.

It was then that I sighed deeply and leaned back, letting myself relax to the fullest. I tried my best not to think about battling, but it's more difficult than it sounds. What can I say, battling is what I live for.

My ears then picked up the small churning of water around me. I opened my eyes to see Squirtle had decided to join me. She slowly crawled into my lap and rested her head against my chest. I smiled and petted her shell and head out of appreciation.

For a while, the two of us just laid there, enjoying each other's company. Occasionally, I'd see a random Pokemon come out of the woods and drink, but other than that it was just the two of us.

"I don't know about you," I then spoke up. "But this is pretty sweet, huh?"

"Squirtle…," my water type whispered back. She then looked up and stared into my brown eyes with her own. I couldn't help but feel a spark coming from, as well as small red blush having appeared on her cheeks.

I gasped as I realized just how familiar this look was. It was the same as…

Just as my thought was completed, Squirtle pulled herself up before planting a wet one right on my lips. I squirmed a little, but I didn't stop her as she continued. When she pulled back and looked at me again, I could only think of one thing.

_Here we go again…_

Squirtle kissed my cheek before moving down along my body. "Wait a minute…," I said before I gasped as she put her head under the water and nuzzled my crotch. I froze somewhat as her small hands slowly pulled off my trunks to free my member. I then felt those same soft hands began to stroke my shaft.

However, my eyes had wandered to another area on Squirtle's body. As she continued to stroke my hardening member, her hips and tail swayed from side to side. Beneath her tailhole was a small gap I'd never really noticed before, as a glint of pink protruded from her blue skin. I widened my eyes in amazement as I looked onto my Squirtle's vagina for the first time, it being a little bigger than I thought it'd be.

Curiously, I grasped onto her shell firmly before I slowly brushed a finger against her outer lips, causing Squirtle to shiver in delight. Feeling more confident, I continued to rub her with two digits before she seemed to leak from her vagina. One of my fingers took hold of a drop before I reached it to my nose. I sniffed it, not really getting anything before I then took it into my mouth. Instantly, I felt somewhat refreshed as it tasted just like water from a mountain spring, only slighter sweeter.

By now, Squirtle had taken ahold of my erect member beneath the water and had begun to lightly suck on the tip. Her wide mouth easily took in it's girth as she suckled on it like a lollipop, causing me to moan softly in pleasure. As she suckled, her small hands continued to stroke me around the middle.

Wanting to return the favor, I then grasped her shell firmly and placed my mouth over her lips, allowing my tongue to access her for the first time. Squirtle squirmed in delight as I probed her small walls, able to hit several happy points inside her. All the while, she continued to leak fluid from within her small body, which I happily drank up. If I never drank anything else as cool and crisp, I would die a happy trainer.

Squirtle and I continued to pleasure each other for about thirty seconds or so, our moans getting louder with each one. Her mouth was like heaven to my member, being able to fit at many different angles at a time as she bobbed several times.

However, I didn't realize how sensitive her sex was when her head suddenly burst from the water. She then screamed her name as a torrent of fluids erupted from her sex, nearly making me gag from the amount it really was. I grunted as I drank down as much as I could, letting some of it drool down my mouth.

Squirtle panted hard as I turned her so that she was facing me now. We looked into each other's eyes, and it was clear that we were far from done. However, as I scanned her little body I had slight hesitation. She definitely was smaller than Ivysaur, making me wonder if I could even fit inside her tight little sex.

However, I knew that Squirtle wouldn't take no for an answer, as the look of passion in her eyes was something I just couldn't refuse.

"Ok…let's take this nice and slow…," I said. I then allowed Squirtle to grasp my shoulders as I took hold of her once more. We both then watched as I lowered her and brushed the tip of my penis against her sex, causing us to shiver. Getting a nod of approval, I then slowly eased myself inside my little turtle. To my surprise, it somehow was a pretty snug fit, her walls having been lubricated so well from her previous orgasm.

"Sq…squirtle!" she gasped as her vagina was spread by my girth. We both grit out teeth as I went three more inches inside her before I could go no further. We remained locked as we both waited to adjust.

I couldn't believe how smooth her sex felt on my shaft, yet how wet it felt. I shouldn't have been surprised with her being a water-type. Still, it felt good…really good.

"Wow…" I moaned. I was about to ask her if she was ready, but the smile Squirtle had on her face answered me pretty quickly.

Slowly, I raised Squirtle off my member till only the head was inside before I sent her back down. Squirtle moaned in delight at the feeling. I then slowly repeated, allowing us both of us to feel the amazing pleasure begin to fill our bodies.

My cock quickly became dowsed in Squirtle's juices as I continued to move her up and down. It only made going inside her wet pussy even easier under the water. The water ripped around us as we continued.

"Squirtle…squirtle…squirtle!" the water type cooed, her body shaking in ecstasy.

"Yeah…this feels really good…," I replied. She reached towards me with her little arms. I returned the favor by leaning in towards her and giving her a kiss on her blue lips. We made out passionately as I continued to make love to her, sending the little turtle to a place she never thought possible as well as my own.

After another minute, I soon began thrusting up into my little turtle slowly as I moved her down simultaneously, causing her to scream in delight. Squirtle leaned her head back with her tongue hanging from her mouth, letting me have complete control. I grinned widely as I went as deep inside her as I dared, bouncing against her cervix each time.

Squirtle and I continued for another couple minutes before our eventually climaxes approached. Squirtle began shaking harder and harder, before she finally screamed her name as her pussy clamped down on me one last time. I grunted as she coated my penis with more of her inner fluids under the water, gasping in surprise.

I then grasped Squirtle as hard as I dared as I gave her five more hard and deep thrusts before I forced my cock in as far as I could, nearly brushing my balls against her tail. I gasped as my shaft filled her pussy with my hot seed. Small streams of fluid leaked from her vagina as we rode out our explosive orgasms together.

Squirtle fell back against my chest as we both panted from exhaustion. I felt my penis soften before I weakly pulled her off it and freeing her once more. I felt her crawl up my body and kiss my cheek in thanks.

I chuckled before holding her in the small pool. "Guess we need another bath, huh?"

"Squirt," she replied happily.

_**And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks to those who've reviewed so far and continue with their support. You guys make my day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! It's safe to say that this chapter was way overdue for a lot of you, and I apologize for that! So here's hoping that this makes up for it a little bit!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise or any of it's characters. They belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

><p>To say this training experience had been interesting would be the understatement of the century. I had not only forged my bond with three of my most trusted Pokemon, but I'd also done the dirty deed with two of them in a matter of days.<p>

Yes, I had enjoyed having an intimate experience with both Ivysaur and Squirtle, but that didn't mean that I felt any less uneasy. I mean, having sex with the very Pokemon you're trying to become a Master with? It does sound kind of weird no matter how you put it. Still, I couldn't help but argue that it was sort of exciting and fulfilling as well.

After my 'bathtime' with Squirtle just recently, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious around my Fire-type, Charizard. I mean, the odds of one of my three girls having feelings for me was crazy enough, two of them downright insane, but all three of them? Deep down, I prayed that wouldn't be the case.

Don't get me wrong, I love my Charizard as I do all of my Pokemon. It's just a little bit intimidating at the possibility of a Pokemon nearly twice my size hoping I could please her as I did my other girls already.

As I said before, I become more and more cautious around Charizard during our training sessions in the coming days, always making sure that we were out in the open and either Ivysaur or Squirtle were there with us. Things seemed to be going smoothly as we trained Charizard's Dragon-based moves that she had been working on recently. I watched as she pushed herself harder and harder to master both Dragonbreath and Dragon Claw in particular, several unlucky trees having fallen as a result. A part of me wondered if any wild Pokemon would come after us, but I decided to let it go seeing as how no Pokemon for miles wanted to mess with my dragon.

Squirtle and Ivysaur clapped from the sidelines, the three always supporting one another as best as they could. Charizard turned to me for approval as well, to which I replied with a cheesy smile and a thumbs up. She then gave a small wink that coincided with a lick to her lips, causing me to squirm a little.

No freakin way…is my luck really that bad?

That very evening, pretending I was exhausted from the day's work, I went to bed much earlier than I usually did in order to avoid any potential confrontation. Squirtle and Ivysaur simply shrugged it off as nothing, but from the look in Charizard's eye, I had a feeling she knew what I was up to. Still, she didn't do anything about it at that moment and continued to converse with her friends as I closed my door for the night.

Sleep became difficult for me that night, as I trained my ears to the movements of my three girls outside the bedroom. However, I couldn't hold on too long before I closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber.

I don't know how long I'd snoozed before I felt a wet, slimy object sliding across my cheek. I cursed to myself out of fright before opening my eyes. I felt a wave of hot air across my face before I found myself staring into my Charizard's face, which was near inches away from my own. I gasped loudly, my body shaking before Charizard put a claw to my mouth to slience me. Somehow, she had managed to climb onto the bed and drape her larger body over my own, meaning I was going nowhere and nowhere fast.

Charizard looked down and at me, sensing my hesitance and fear. I was expecting her to take complete control, but it seemed I would be mistaken. She leaned down and began licking my face affectionately, dragging her long tongue from my neck to my forehead on each side.

"Listen…," I gasped. "Charizard…I don't know about this…" She stopped her licking and looked me dead in the eye, a small snort escaping her nostrils. "It's not that I don't want to…it's just…well…"

A small grunt from my dragon interrupted me. She licked me again on the nose and nuzzled my neck. I guess she didn't really care about any sort of size difference at all. I'd heard that a Charizard would only consent to mate with those they had great respect for, usually a powerful Alpha. I guess being her trainer for so long had earned me that right.

When Charizard looked at me again, the look on her face was one she'd never given me before, being the same look of desire I'd received from my two other girls in recent days. I knew then and there that I wasn't going anywhere in the near future. With this information, I gulped hard before nodding my approval.

Charizard smiled and purred happily before she lowered herself down and planted a big, fat one on my lips, her maw completely enclosing me. I gave little resistance as I felt her long tongue force its way into my mouth and explore to her heart's content. I closed my eyes as Charizard gave her best version of a French kiss, though to be honest I thought it was intense enough to have own name of it's own. The kiss only lasted for about half a minute before she pulled back and gave me another wink, lifting herself off of my body and back onto the floor. She then quickly pulled me towards her as she dropped slowly to her knees, her lead now at level with my crotch. Knowing there really wasn't another option, I slowly pulled down my boxers before they became a long piece of torn fabric, exposing my privates to the night and my dragon's eyes.

Charizard licked her lips slowly before she leaned in and started nuzzling my crotch area. Even with her mouth closed, I felt as her warm breath soothed me down below, making me sigh deeply. Though I was very nervous, I couldn't help but get more and more aroused. Before long, Charizard then started to slightly lick at the tip of my member before taking into her maw. She suckled on it for a few seconds as I began to harden at a quicker pace.

I then watched with shock as Charizard pulled back and then took every inch of my member into her maw, making my eyes widen in shock. I felt her snout rub against my pelvis as I let out several pants due to how good it felt. She remained firmly in place, her mouth alone enough to drive me crazy with desire. I felt her begin to growl in excitement, the vibrations from her throat shooting up and down my member at an alarming rate.

"Ahhhhhh…," I moaned loudly as I was overwhelmed by everything I was feeling at that moment. Charizard then began to massage me even more with her tongue while still surrounding me, sending even more pleasure my way. "Chhaaarrrriiiizarrrdd…"

Was I really the one who thought this a bad idea just a few minutes ago?

Charizard giggled happily as she then slid myself out of her mouth before dropping down again slowly, her tongue sliding across my testes each time she dipped below. It was all beginning to be too much to handle, and I felt the pressure begin to build faster than I could hold it back. Sensing my release, Charizard increased her pace just slightly. I was sure she would've gone faster if I wanted, but I was too aroused to care at that moment. Within seconds, I could take no more. Grabbing onto her neck, I yelled loudly as I released into her waiting maw. As my eyes went into the back of my head, I felt as several shots of my seed find their way down Charizard's throat, as she was able to take it all without a problem.

I fell backwards onto the bed after that, my penis slipping from Charizard's maw simultaneously. My breathing was fast and hard as I tried to comprehend just how amazing her work had been. Squirtle's own oral job had been good, but I think even she would admit it'd be difficult to outdo my Fire-Type.

By now, my body was coated in sweat. The temperature in the room had increased dramatically in the last several minutes, most likely due to Charizard's body heat. I stole a glance and found that her tail flame was burning even brighter than usual, only proving my theory. I turned back and found her licking her mouth clean, perhaps enjoying my taste as I recovered.

"Wow…," I exclaimed between pants. "Thanks…Charizard."

Charizard growled happily in response. She then slowly climbed her way on top of me again, careful not to squish me underneath her as she started licking my face again. I slowly scratched her neck as she continued, knowing full well that this was far from over. The doubts of me being able to please her rose up in my mind once more, as I'm sure that I wasn't going to be the biggest she'd ever taken. Still, from her mood, it didn't look like it mattered.

I then felt as Charizard began to lower her midsection against my own, grinding her semi-rough skin against my crotch. I moaned slightly my member began to harden once more, my tip rubbing against her swollen sex. I heard Charizard coo happily above me, a loud purring noise issuing from her throat. Once she felt I was ready, I braced myself before she looked back and lowered herself down all the way, taking my member inside of her. I gasped loudly as I felt the warmest and most astounding sensation overcome me. If I thought her mouth was good, then her vagina was like heaven. It wasn't as tight as I was hoping, but it was so warm and wet that I could care less.

Charizard let out a loud moan as she began grinding herself against me. I could tell she wanted to go harder, but she also didn't want to hurt me or break the bed in the process. The mattress creaked each time she leaned forward, but I was too lost with pleasure to care. I felt as her fluids begin to trickle down my skin, coating my hips in her sweet-smelling essence.

I wrapped my arms around Charizard's neck, enjoying the ride she was giving me now. She cooed happily once more before leaning in and sharing a passionate and tongue-filled kiss with me once more. I had never seen this side of my dragon before, but I was more than welcome to it. Still, I should make sure not to expect it on a regular basis.

We continued our gentle romp for a couple minutes before Charizard stopped to my great surprise. She then lifted herself off of me, leaving me somewhat disappointed and confused. I was about to ask what I did wrong before I saw Charizard sprawled out onto her back, motioning me over with a claw and a sexy look in her eye. My first real view at her swollen sex was one to die for, as it looked ever so inviting. It was as if the patch of pink beneath the yellow skin was daring me to come and get it.

Not hesitating, I lifted myself off the bed and crawled over to my waiting dragon before making my way up her body. However, Charizard stopped me just as I was about to enter her sex once more. She then explained herself by moving me slightly downwards and rubbing another part of her body. My eyes widened at the idea

"You want me to…?" I asked, motioning towards the smaller hole her claw was rubbing against…her tailhole. Charizard nodded, her eyes pleading with me to do so. If I weren't so aroused, I probably would be disgusted at the idea of doing her there. Instead, I softly sat on the larger half of her tail. Taking a deep breath, I then took the plunge into her inviting pucker. I nearly screamed, as her tailhole was much tighter than her sex to say the least. However, it also felt quite snug inside there, her anus milking my member from all angles. Charizard let out a loud moan as she felt me buried in her rear, her tail swaying from side to side frantically.

Knowing I wouldn't last too long within that part of her body, I decided to just skip the gentleness and start thrusting myself inside her. Charizard let out a loud grunt each time I pulled out before thrusting back in. I wrapped myself around her belly, using her as leverage to go as deep as I possibly could inside her. Behind me, Charizard's tail flame began to get even hotter, the hair on the back of my neck sizzling with each second. Her warm juices leaked at a steady rate from her sex, trailing down her body and allowing more lubrication than necessary for me to enter her rear.

I went as fast and as long as I possibly could, slamming myself into my dragon with each passing second. Even with her earlier treatment, my body couldn't hold on forever. Charizard was panting by now as well, her tongue hanging loosely from her maw and her arms wrapped around my back to pull me in closer. I felt my climax approach faster than a speeding Pidgeot. With that, I buried myself as deep as I could possibly go and screamed to the heavens above, releasing my seed into her body. The feeling of her rear being filled was probably enough for Charizard to go over the edge as well. A jet of flame issued from her mouth as she shook heavily and pulled me into her body. Her sex erupted against my stomach, a torrent of juices splattering against me, completely covering my already soaked body in her clear cum.

If I'd died in that moment…you could bet I would be a happy, happy trainer.

I rode out the powerful orgasm with Charizard as long as I could before I collapsed against her, completely spent in every way imaginable. I mumbled out gibberish as I felt myself fall into unconsciousness…completely blackening out from the world around me in complete content.

When I awoke the next morning, I awoke in the same position as before, only with myself completely out of my Charizard and lying upon her belly. I could only guess she'd let me sleep atop her the night before. When she found I was awake, Charizard then lifted herself up, allowing me to hit the floor with a thud. With a pleased growl, she turned and exited the room before leaving me with one last wink and a swish of her tail.

I leaned back and sighed, rubbing my very red crotch. I wasn't surprised about it as much that I hadn't been burnt where it counted. Every muscle in my body was sore, yet I couldn't care less. The night before had been well, well worth it. I then pulled my aching body back into bed, not ready to take on the day just yet.

I heard Charizard converse with the others outside the room, probably retelling the events of the previous evening from her point of view. I smiled and closed my eyes to the world, thinking that little change wasn't so bad.


End file.
